There are available a wide variety of devices having numbers imprinted upon their surfaces for the purpose of teaching young learners place value, rounding, and naming numbers. Despite the availability of those devices, there still is a need, particularly for young learners to learn numeral systems, have an intuitive feel for the denary numeric symbols, understand formation and partitioning of whole numbers and decimal numbers, determine rank order of numbers and understand how to differentiate between numeric symbols and numbers which can be formed from those symbols.